


Imagine Frederick Chilton...: A Collection of Short Stories

by casperlounds



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute Chilton Stuff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Chilton Stuff, Sexy Chilton Stuff, Whatever ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperlounds/pseuds/casperlounds
Summary: Inspired by sentimentality for the old days of tumblr where we would do this all the time, I decided to make an "Imaging Frederick Chilton" work on here. If you have an idea for one that you would like me to write for you, tell me in the comments (and be sure to let me know if it's intended to be cute, fluff, angsty, sad, smutty, and whatever pairing you want if that's applicable). However, please keep in mind that I may not feel comfortable doing some things and I may not get around to everyone.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Other(s), Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Imagine Frederick Chilton...: A Collection of Short Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chilton x Reader/Cute) Imagine you are going to your first office party for the holidays since starting your job at the FBI as a file clerk. Zeller has been teasing you about how they make the newbies sing a song in front of everyone at their first party, and you are terrified because you suffer from stage fright. To make matters worse, you’ve discovered that the guy you’ve developed a crush on (Dr. Chilton from the BSHCI) is going to be there and you don’t want to make a fool of yourself in front of him. What you don’t know is that he also has a giant crush on you, and he takes this chance to be your hero and try to help you through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when I was almost finished with it that I had written the whole thing in past tense instead of present tense. Oops xD.

It wasn’t that you couldn’t sing. No, you had a pleasant singing voice, but you only used it when you were by yourself. It was that you were never able to perform in front of a crowd. As a result, you never attempted to join any sports or clubs growing up that would force you into that kind of situation. You regretted missing out on those opportunities, but it really couldn’t be helped.  
  
The morning of the party, you headed into work as usual. The moment that Zeller saw you, he came over to tease you some more. He wasn’t doing it to be cruel, and he had no idea how bad your stage fright really was. You knew he was just trying to play around with you as a friend, so you suppressed the urge to snap at him.  
  
“Tonight’s the night! Have you thought of what you’re going to sing?” he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
You didn’t really look at him as you answered that you haven’t decided yet. Most of what you had considered were sappy love songs that could be played on a ukulele, which you figured was your safest bet.  
  
“OK. Because it’s gonna be a packed house. Even Dr. Chilton is supposed to be showing up. Which is weird since he never comes to these things.”  
  
The sound of those words sent you into a full, albeit silent, panic. You hadn’t had a lot of contact with the doctor, but you had had enough to form an opinion of him. And you really liked him. You had begun to realize that you had feelings for him beyond friendship when he had his “accident” with Abel Gideon. You had locked yourself away in the file room and cried when you heard he may not make it. And your heart felt like it could burst from happiness when you found out that he would be OK. You knew it was silly because he couldn’t possibly be into you, but you dreaded singing some cheesy song about having a crush in front of the guy you liked.  
  
What you didn’t know was that he felt the same way. In fact, you were the only reason he was making the nearly two-hour trip to this party. And he was nervous, too, as he was planning to ask you out that night. That is, if he could work up the courage to do it.  
  
He had put in to have this day off the moment he got the invitation, so he spent the day preparing himself for what he would say to you when he saw you. He practiced in the mirror all the ways he could ask you out to dinner. And it had to be dinner, because he was afraid that you might not realize he intended it as a date if he asked you to lunch or for coffee. However, he was getting more and more discouraged as he practiced. Nothing he said seemed right.  
  
“Nothing I do is right,” he said to himself. He took a moment to regain his composure and not spiral into sadness, as he had so many times since Gideon attacked him. As he did so many times when he would think about you.  
  
But you seemed to be sincere when you smiled at him. And you laughed at his jokes. You never treated him like someone you merely had to tolerate for your job. You were the only one that seemed authentically warm around him. Maybe he wasn’t imagining things that something was there between you? Or maybe he was about to ruin the one budding friendship he had?  
  
He groaned and began to get ready for the long drive to the party.  
  
  
Your eyes lit up the moment you saw Frederick Chilton enter the room. He was even more attractive than usual, though you weren’t sure if it was just that he was a sight for sore eyes (but it was more likely because of how long he spent on looking perfect to see you, not that you knew that).  
  
He made his way over to you the moment he saw you, a charming smile on his face that hid his own anxieties about the night.  
  
“How are you?” he asked, gently touching your shoulder.  
  
“I’ve been better,” you admitted as all the light that had been in your eyes drained, remembering what you had to do.  
  
“I am sorry to hear that. Is it anything I can help with?”  
  
“No, it’s… It’s silly. Forget I said anything. This is supposed to be a party. I’m sorry for being a killjoy.”  
  
“Not at all,” he said softly. “If something is troubling you, it is not silly. You can tell me about it if you would like.”  
  
You breathed in deep. “It’s just Zeller. He told be that it’s some tradition that the newest employee has to sing a song at the holiday party, and he’s been teasing me about it. But I have really bad stage fright.”  
  
Frederick started to feel angry about Zeller teasing you, but you assured him that the CSI didn’t know how scary this was for you and that he was just trying to be playful.  
  
“Would you like me to tell him that you are not going to do it?” Chilton offered.  
  
“No, I don’t want to make a big deal about it. Besides, I picked a song already and I practiced and everything.”  
  
Despite your dread, you couldn’t help yourself but pick a song you heard Frederick humming along to a couple of times while he waited to see Agent Crawford. You thought that maybe it was a favorite of his. You don’t know what got into you, but now it was too late to turn back.  
  
  
You shakily took the stage and set up the track to play in the background. From the crowd, you saw Chilton, who gave you an encouraging thumbs up. That helped you calm down more than you might have imagined it would, and you were able to sing the song without mistakes. Everyone even clapped and cheered for you! When you stepped off the stage, Chilton gave you a curious look.  
  
“That’s my favorite song,” he said when you asked him why he was looking at you that way.  
  
“I did hear you humming along to it a couple of times, now that you mention it,” you replied. You hoped you weren’t transparent that that was exactly why you picked it.  
  
Frederick smiled. He wondered if you picked it for him, and he felt his heart start beating a little faster. Before he even realized it, he asked, “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” It almost felt like he heard someone else say it in his voice, and his eyes went wide in terror for a moment before he composed himself again.  
  
You were happily shocked by his question and couldn’t help the silly, happy grin that spread on your face.  
  
“I would love to!”  
  
A night that had scared you both turned into one of the best things that could have happened for either of you. 


End file.
